In recent years, a stacked semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In the stacked semiconductor memory device as well, even more downscaling is necessary in both the planar direction and the stacking direction to further increase the integration. However, interconnect resistance undesirably increases when the interconnects are downscaled.